It's Playtime Hogwarts
by Seras4797
Summary: Mew, with her near infinite power, has grown bored of her home: She has battled thousands of Mons, and seen all her world has to show. So in an act of boredom, she decided to travel to new lands for adventures. Arceus help those poor souls. R&R
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I own neither Harry Potter nor Pokémon.

**Author's notes:** _I am mostly keeping the Pokémon used in the first 4 generations, unless I can't think of a better Pokemon._

**Prologue:** Bored

Within this world, there exist a great number of creatures that have powers to both control, and manipulate element, and even time and space itself, a species known as Pokémon. But among all of these Pokémon, there is one that stands above the rest, due to her unique powers. The Pokémon I am referring to is the Legendary Pokémon that is known as Mew, the Phantom Pokémon.

Now what is special about the small cat like Pokémon is due to its genetic code, it can turn into any known Pokémon, from the simple Magikarp, to Arceus, the god of Pokémon. She is the most powerful Pokémon to ever of existed, able to play with space and time, like it is a game to her. But Mew has lived a long time, and has seen a great many things that many may never see. She has fought many battles, and has come out the victor no matter who the foe is. No one and nothing was a challenge to her.

To simply put, Mew is bored.

She has seen it all, and done it all. Nothing here was fun to her anymore, what to do, what to do.

Suddenly an idea came to the little cat Pokémon, if there was nothing in the universe for her to do anymore, find another one and play.

So Mew called forth some of her near infinite power, and turned the fabric of space and time malleable. She then created a hole in her universe, and gives a happy 'mew', and went through, and to find some new fun in whatever universe she may end up. Arceus help any poor universe that Mew pops out in.

Its playtime.


	2. Chapter 1

**_Author's Notes: _**_Yep, here it is. You lot asked for me to make a Harry Potter cross over, so here it is. As for what you can expect from this story… I just want to go on record and say I really do not like Dumbledore, and his methods. And also… what the hell? I just posted the prologue less than an hour ago, and I already got 3 reviews. Is this what being popular is like?_

_HiddenHero220: That is a sight that scares even Voldemort. _

_Guisniperman: The funny thing is, with this being Mew and all; she would probably ruin Dumbledore's plans without even knowing there was a plan going on in the first place. And do you honestly think Mew would turn down the Tournament with all you have seen of her in my other stories?_

_Talkingbirdguy: Take deep breaths, and calm down. Can't have one of my top reviewers having an asthma attack. _

_Jomama25: That is why I am making this the last add on to my stories list. Five stories is my max, period. I still need to have a life. And also, Harry Potter isn't nearly as long as some of the other things I am writing about, so it won't take as long to write about._

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

"_Pokémon/Animal Speech"_

_xXx_

**Chapter 1: **Its a Mew-gical world out their

High over the city of London, a rip appears in the night sky. From the rip, a spectrum of colors escapes and seep into the night sky, lighting it up for the whole of England to see. And while anyone who was watching the sky as the light show continued, none would see a small pink mass escape from the sky as the rip sealed itself and the lights died down.

"_Yes I did it!"_ Mew cheered as she did flips in the air and headed into London. "_A whole new world! A whole new playground!" _ She flew around and looked at the large city below her, with wonder in her eyes, imagining of what short of new marvels she would find. "_Oh, this is going to be so much fu-" _She was cut off by a loud gong behind her. Without thinking, she turned around and fired a Shadow Ball at the source of the noise.

Big Ben was now missing one of it's faces.

"_Whoops," _Mew said, realizing her mistake. Down below she could already hear humans screaming and the sound of the Police coming. "_I should…" _Mew took off out of the city, not wanting to get people to chase her again in this universe.

Mew continued to fly away from all of the noise of the city, and landed in less crowded area. She landed on an empty street of a neighborhood.

'Well that was interesting_,' _Mew thought to herself as she walked on the asphalt. 'How was I supposed to know they had a tower that made noises?' She defended herself. With all thought of fault no longer on her, she actually looked around where she landed. And it was boring.

'Nothing to do here…' Mew thought sadly, but spotted a black cat on a sidewalk nearby. 'And what is that? Some kind of weird looking Pokémon?' She hopped off the road and went to go talk to the cat.

"_Hello there," _Mew greeted the cat, but only received a stare from it. "_Is there anything fun to do around?" _Once again nothing. _"Got a name?" _Nothing. "_Do you even speak?" _Still nothing.

Sighing in resignation that she found a boring place she just sat on the curb, wondering if she should try finding another universe. But her plans for leaving were interrupted when she noticed a very old human coming down the street.

The old man suddenly stops near the end of the street and takes out a small piece of metal and sucks in all the light out of the street lights, and into the little thing. Before Mew could get a good look at what the old man had, he put it away.

As the man approaches, the cat next to her makes a garbled noise of the animal language, with no specific mean or understanding. "Meow."

That meow drew the old man's attention to the two cats, and more specifically the black one.

"I should have known that you would be here, Professor McGonagall," The old man spoke to the cat, adding on to Mew's confusion of the situation.

Mew looked back at the cat, and saw its form begin to change, into an old woman in green clothing.

"Good evening, Professor Dumbledore," McGonagall greeted. "Are the rumors true, Albus?"

'What is going on?_' _Mew thought in confusion. 'Are humans here magical? Wait… magical humans…_' _A grin appears on her face. 'I can deal with that._'_ With this knowledge now know, she paid close attention to the two before her.

"I'm afraid so, Professor," Dumbledore continued. "The good, and the bad."

"And the boy?" McGonagall had to ask.

"Hagrid is bringing him," At that comment, McGonagall got slightly worried.

"Do you think it wise to trust Hagrid with something as important as this?"

"Ah, Professor," Dumbledore gave her a small smile. "I would trust Hagrid with my life." He ended the conversation just as the sound of a loud motor could be heard coming down the street. The three there all turned to look as a motorcycle flew down from the sky, and landed on the ground where it skidded along the road till it stopped.

Mew watched as the largest human she has ever seen step off the motorcycle and approach them.

"Professor Dumbledore, Sir," The giant greeted before turning to the other. "Professor McGonagall," And turned to look at Mew. "Is that one of Figg's?"

Dumbledore looked where Hagrid gestured, and stared at Mew for a moment before turning back to the giant. "Yes, I think that should be one of her kneazles, and I trust you had no problems, Hagrid?"

'A kneazles,' Mew repeated in her head. 'Should I be offended by that?' She wondered as she looked at the old man closely.

"No, sir," Hagrid continued. "Little tyke fell asleep just as we were flying over Bristol, and did you see that light show earlier? Some wizards really should be more careful with their magic." He commented as he pulled a young baby from his jacket, bundled in a blanket and handed it to Dumbledore.

The sight of the child drew Mew's immediate attention. She was the mother of all Pokémon, so she tended to be drawn towards children, and only revealed herself to them. Adults tended to try to capture her on sight, while children have always been a joy to play with.

"Albus, do you really think its safe, leaving him with these people?" McGonagall asked, putting Mew on edge. "I've been watching them all day. They're the worst sort of Muggles imaginable. They really are-" She was cut off.

"The only family he has," Dumbledore told her as he leaded them to a nearby house. Mew followed them from the shadows to hear more about what was happening.

"This boy will be famous," McGonagall added, trying to bring up her argument again. "There won't be a child in our world who doesn't know his name."

"Exactly," Dumbledore said, and turning the point against her. "He's better off growing up away from all that. Until he is ready." The four of them had reached the door of the house, and places the baby on the door step, and a letter with it. "Good luck… Harry Potter." He said as he turned away.

Mew continued to watch as the other humans turned and left the child alone on the doorstep, and she didn't like it one bit.

'I don't like this one bit,' Mew thought to herself as she looked at Dumbledore's retreating from. Without a second thought Mew used Mind Reader on the human for only a second, and that was all she need. She watched as the human suddenly look around quickly, like he felt her mind intrusion, but bushed it off as nothing.

It was only by Mew's mercy she didn't send the man to the Distorted World… yet.

'Why that no good Muk of a human,' Mew swore to herself, and looked back to where Harry laid. 'I am, in no way going to allow a child to be used as a sacrificial pawn,' she glared back at where Dumbledore left, before walking over to Harry.

She looked down at the sleeping baby before her, and at the door behind her. "_Sorry, but I'm taking him," _She said as she teleported away, taking Harry with her.

xXx

Mew and Harry reappeared in a forest, far away from any other humans.

"_Alright then!" _Mew suddenly spoke to herself, breaking the silence of forest. "_Now then… How to take care of a human child…"_ She looked down at Harry before realizing, she never had to raise a human child before. "_Um… Okay then…"_ Mew looked above her, and summoned some of her powers to create.

28 flashed of light appeared before her in a rapidly, leaving behind familiar shapes

"_Hello my Unown," _Mew greeted her Pokémon as they all stared at her. "_Welcome to my new world… and now with that out of the way go gather all the information you can, especially child care." _She ordered them, and with a sound of acknowledgement they all flew away in random directions. "_Good, good. Now time for something the human… Harry? Yeah, Harry can live in."_

And with that thought, 5 more flashes filled the filled the forest, leave two Machops, two Machokes, and a Machamp.

"_Hello all, I need you to building something for me,"_ The five fighting Pokémon looked surprised to see Mew, but grew excited at the comment of 'building'. "_I need you to build a home for myself and my young human. You have plenty of wood from the trees, and stones in the nearby mountain, so just tell me what tools you need and you will have them." _

_"__Aye, Mew!" _The fighting Pokémon called out, and got to work quickly. This was a once in a lifetime opportunity for them, they were going to go all out.

"_This is going to be some fun," _Mew smiled as she watched them work. She glances down at Harry's still sleeping form. "_Oh yes, so much fun."_

xXx

(11 years later)

"Mew! Mew!" Harry came running out of their four story mansion and pass the garden, to their pool where Mew was floating on raft. "It finally came!" He shouted happily, causing Mew to turn over to look at him.

"What came, Harry?" Mew asked as she stretched lazily on her raft, before floating over to Harry.

"The letters came!" Harry plucked her from the air with a hug. "It worked! It actually worked!" He spun around.

"I told you, Harry," Mew answered with a mischievous smile. "The Unown can do many wonderful things if asked nicely." She said as she took one of the letters from his hand, and made Harry let her go. "Now let's see what we got." She looked over the letter, and read the address aloud. "Miss M. Pokémon. Pokémon Mansion, Wales."

"Mr. H. Potter," Harry read his letter, excitement in his voice. "Pokémon Mansion, Wales. " He ripped open his envelop and began to read the inside out loud, while Mew read her silently along.

"HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore

Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards

Dear Mr. Potter/Miss. Pokémon,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall

Deputy Headmistress"

After that, the rest was a lite of supplies that they needed, but they would care about that later.

"Yes! Yes! Yes!" Harry chanted happily, and picked Mew up into a hug again. "What do you think we can do first to Dumbledore? Do you think we could have some Squirtles flood his office? Or maybe have some Koffings float around till it is full of smog? Or-" He was stopped when Mew covered his mouth with her tail.

"All in due time," Mew smiled at him.

The past 11 years had been a good deal of fun for Mew in raising Harry, the boy had become a little Pichu of energy, and took after her love of fun. Oh, but the number of times she had to save his hide from messing with Granados in her lake, or the Salamances in her mountains to have fun have becoming hard to keep track of. And yet Mew encouraged him to try again, believing it all to be good fun and entertainment.

Of course, Harry's tutor disagreed with her, believing it to be far too reckless and could greatly harm the boy. But what did an Alakazam know about fun? They spend their times reading books and bending spoons.

And while Harry never really saw Mew as a mother, but more of a big sister, she was perfectly fine with that. To her, all that meant is that she didn't have to be the overly responsible one anymore.

"So, can we go get our stuff?" Harry asked, bouncing on his toes. "Come on, can we?"

"Sure, one moment let me change first," Mew joked as she suddenly shifted to a young pink-haired girl in a dark blue robe. "Alright, lets go." She smiled as she grabbed Harry's arm and teleported away.

xXx

Mew and Harry reappear in a place that has become all too familiar to them after the years.

"Ah, it looks like two of our best customers are here," Gambol nudged his partner, Japes. "What can I do for you today Mew and James? Here for some more No-Heat Fireworks or are you here for some Tongue Tangles?" The jokester asked.

"Sorry, none today," Mew apologies as she dragged Harry from the joke shop. "Might stop by later, we got accepted to Hogwarts!" She yelled back at them as they exited the store, and to the busy street.

All around them was the hustle and bustle of the wonderful Diagon Alley, and parents dragging their kids around to get them their school supplies for the coming year.

"Now let's see… What did we need again?" Mew asked Harry, and the boy looked at the letter still in his hand.

"We need some robes, a pointed hat, protective gloves, a winder clo-" He was cut off with Mew's hand waving.

"Come on Harry," She playfully scowls at him. "What is something I can't already make?"

Harry laughed at his joke and shook his head in agreement. "We need to get some book at Flourish and Blotts." He pointed at the shop down the way. "Also a wand and a pet" He finished off.

"Alright easy enough," Mew said, and began to drag Harry around the shops to pick up all their needed supplies before stopping at one odd store, with an equally odd man inside.

"Hello Ollivander!" Mew and Harry greeted to the man behind the counter. "It is finally the day," Harry finished for them.

"Ah, splendid!" Ollivander spoke happily as he approached the two, specifically Mew. "I have been waiting five years to find the right wand for you, cause every time you come here-"

"The wands sing to you," Mew finished his usual statement, and grinned back at the man. "Now, let the wait end, bring me a wand."

Ollivander ended up testing wands on both of them for nearly half an hour for one of them to actually get somewhere. Harry got his wand first, an eleven inch holly with a phoenix feather. Ollivander made a mumbled comment about the wand that neither of them could hear as he was still rushing about to find Mew a wand. She was much more difficult.

Every wand that Ollivander had given Mew, up to that point, had been reduced to splinters every time she held it.

It was after a whole hour of wand testing that Ollivander had to throw in the towel.

"I can't do it!" Ollivander said in despair. "I can't find a wand to work for you Mew. After over 50 years of perfect service, I have failed!"

"Why don't they work well with me?" Mew asked, throwing away the remains of the last wands into the pile of splinters.

"It's not the wands' fault they can't work," Ollivander said, and looked at her sadly. "The wands just can't handle the amount of magic you put into it."

"Oh," Mew pondered it over before turning to leave with Harry. "It is alright, I'm sure I can make something later," She called out as she and Harry teleported away back home to plan their school year.


	3. Chapter 2

**_Author's Note: _**_For those of you who are new to my 'Playtime' stories, here is what you need to know: Mew is always going be OP, but plays in her fights to drag it out for entertainment. So that means, she won't be one-shooting anyone that she hit with an attack them._

_HiddenHero220: I do share in some of your Dumbledore hate, but I do have some set plans with how to deal with him._

_Guisniperman: Am I really becoming that predictable? Guess I'm going to have to stir something up in a way you would never of guessed._

_Talkingbirdguy: I wouldn't go far as major… but it isn't quite minor either with bashing Dumbledore. I would say more Chatot-level bashing. As for her wand situation… I planned to have her be a wandless one, but that seems be too predictable, so I am going to do something you never even thought of._

_Rotomknight: Yeah, sorry about how short this chapter was. But don't worry, the rest will be at least 4k per chapter, I actually hate writing so little. And thanks for the advice with Mr. Light Chicken Bulbs; it was actually helpful unlike some nameless guest comments. You have no idea how long I have waited for actual criticism, and not pointless flames._

_Ddragon21: I did think about that for a moment, but decided against it. Mew being a familiar would have made it a little hard to get her in some situations, like in the class rooms. And Mew doesn't break the rules of magic. She sends them to the Distorted World, where no one where ever find them to prove her wrong._

_xXx_

**Chapter 2: **First Day

(London Train Station)

"Are you ready?" Mew asks Harry as she pulls her cart along, and Harry right beside her. On the outside, Mew looked quite happy and at ease, but on the inside she was quite nervous being around so many humans.

"Yeah, I am," Harry said to her, he noticed the signs of Mew's nervousness. "Don't worry, we will be out of the crowd and on the train sure enough," He comforted her, and she sent him a small smile.

"Thanks Harry," Mew looked down at her train ticket, then around the train station. "But where would a 9 3/4s be found?" She asked aloud, causing Harry to look around as well in confusion. All around them was nothing more than humans, trains, and platforms 9 and 10. "You would think they would have someone to help new students," She huffed.

"Maybe they just magic to the platform?" Harry suggested, "You know how odd their magic is sometimes." He reminded her. It was true, Mew has seen a great deal of unknown magic done by the humans of this world, and she couldn't do any of it! Harry on the other hand was quite good with this world's magic, but poor with her magic.

"It's the same year after year," A loud voice broke through the crowd. "Always packed with Muggles, of course." Mew and Harry looked at each other when they heard the word 'muggle', and quickly followed the voice to find a rather plump woman and five children following her. "Come on. Platform 9 ¾ this way!"

"Is she really shouting all this in a train station?" Harry looked as the woman, and Mew just nodded in agreement. "Why do wizards have to be so weird here?" He sighed, as he took Mew's hand and led them to the woman. They had just reached the woman as she sent one of her children, Percy, through a brick wall.

"Fred, you next," The plump woman told one of the two identical red-heads.

"He's not Fred, I am!" Fred spoke up, and prepared himself to run at the same wall Percy went through.

"Honestly, woman, you call yourself our mother!" The other twin chastised his mother, while trying to hide a grin.

"Oh, I'm sorry George," She apologized to George, and ushered him to go first, before his twin.

"I'm only joking," George spoke up, as he began to run to the wall. "I am Fred." He called back as he and his twin ran through the wall.

Harry just shakes his head in disbelief at their actions. "They act just like the Kecleon brothers," He gave a small laugh as he approaches the remaining group with Mew by his side. "Excuse me, ma'am. How does... that work?" He asks, gaining their attention.

"Oh? The platform?" The plump woman asked, looking at the two. "Yes, not to worry dear. It's Ron's first time to Hogwarts as well?" She motions to the last of her boys still there, who sent the two a smile. "Now, all you got to do is walk straight at the wall between platforms 9 and 10. Best do it at a bit of a run if you're nervous." She suggested, as she lined up Harry with the platform.

"Good luck," Mew says to him, wondering if it will work with him, or if she will see him run into the wall. Either way, it will be interesting for her to see. Fortunately for Harry, he went straight through the wall with his supplies.

"Alright, now your turn," The plump woman informed Mew, and motioned her towards the wall. Mew just shrugged her shoulders and walked through, instead of running like the others. Once on the other side, Mew saw a magnificent station with an old red steam train and bundles of people around the platform.

After Mew got over the sight of all the people suddenly appearing, and one of the human's many odd devices, she looked around for Harry but didn't see him anywhere. "Must be getting on the train," Mew guessed to herself and walked to it herself.

When Mew entered the train, she saw that it was also full of people as well, but at least they were children. And at the sight of all the young ones put Mew at ease since entering the station.

"Well, well, well. What have we got here?" A voice she recently heard called out behind her. Mew turned around and look at the two red-headed twins.

"Looks like we go ourselves a lost firstie,"The other one states, Fred, she believed from what they said at the entrance.

"Well then, I think it is just our place to help her," George offered, and attempted to pick up her chest while Fred reached for the other side.

The key word is attempted. "Ouf!" Both of the boys strained themselves to pick up her chest, just for it to not move. After a second, they were forced to give up, as they didn't make any progress with it.

"Blimey, what is in this chest? Rocks?" George asked, as he flexed is fingers from the strain.

"Aye lass, what do you have in this chest?" Fred asked as well, looking at the chest in curiosity.

"Well…" Mew trailed off as she took on of the handles and lifted so her trunk's wheels were on the ground. "I got about nearly everything I need to live at Hogwarts, go to my classes," Mew then casted a smile at their shocked face, at her being able to move the trunk. "And have some fun with… I think I'll let you guess who." She added as she walked away from the twins.

Mew ended up wandering down the train, following her senses where Harry was, and found him near the end with another boy from earlier.

"Hey Harry," Mew greeted as she entered the room, "And you too Ron," She greeted the red-head before putting her trunk away.

"Hello," Ron said meekly while Mew took her seat next to Harry. "Do you know who that is?" He suddenly asked, pointing at Harry with some awe in his eyes.

"No, he is just the person who has been living in my house for the last 11 years. I just never thought of asking him his name," Mew joked, and caused Ron to look away in embarrassment. "I'm Mew by the way." She held out her hand for him to take.

"Well, you seem to know who I already am," Ron shook her hand in greeting just as the trolley woman rolled up.

"Anything off the trolley, dears?" The woman asked them. Mew only had to glance at Harry to know what he was going to do.

"We'll take the lot!" Harry told her with a smile, as he pulled out golden coins with a P printed on them. Harry had developed quite the sweet tooth, with Mew only encouraging it as she took him around to find the funniest places in the world.

"Whoa," Ron said in awe of all the gold that Harry he had. He continued to look in awe as the Trolley Lady handed Harry an arm full of sweets that he placed on the empty seat.

"Well?" Harry asked, looking at Ron's expression. "Dig in, everyone loves sweets," He told him as he took the first thing on top of the pile. Ron quickly followed, with Mew snagging some Every Flavor Beans.

Mew opened her box, and pulled out a nice red one with a smile before eating it. 'Ahh, I love how I always get the apples.' She thought happily.

"Hey, Mew." Harry spoke up, holding one of those Chocolate Frog cards. "Look, who I got." He held up an image of Dumbledore. "Do you mind if I?" He only needed to ask for Mew to open up the window. "Thank you," He threw the card from the window.

"Who was it?" Ron asked, seeing their odd behavior. "Don't tell me, you got Fudge, didn't you? My father is always going on about the man. "He stated, blissfully unaware. "Hey, want to see a trick my brother told me?" He offered.

"Meh, I don't really care," Mew stated, looking back into the box, digging around for a good flavor.

"Sure, I would love to," Harry told him, as Ron pulled out his wand and a brown rat.

"Ahem," Ron cleared his throat and began the spell. "Sun-"Just for it to be interrupted when someone opened up their door.

"Has anyone seen a toad?" The bushy haired girl asked as she looked around the room. "A boy named Neville's lost one." She looked at Ron for a moment, seeing something on his face.

"No," Ron said nervously, at the girl staring at him.

"One sec," Mew said, causing the other to look at her. 'Unown?' She reached out to her letters. 'Did you manage to get in fine?'

'Yes Lady Mew,' A nearby Unown replied, sounded like E. 'And there is only one toad on the train, located in 3 rooms north, hidden behind a Justin Finch-Fletchley's trunk.' It informed her very specifically

'Thank you Unown,' Mew thanked before looking at the people in the cart. "It is in the cart about three infront of us, hidden behind a trunk," She reiterated the messaged, and ignored the stares the new humans gave her. "Now do you spell so I can get a cat nap before we arrive?"

"Um, right," Ron gathered himself together, assuming she is just a seer. "Aghheemm. Sunshine, daises, butter mellow, turn this stupid fat rat yellow!" He chanted, just for his wand to give a half-hearted zap.

"Are you sure that's a real spell?" The bushy haired girl asked Ron, before looking down at him. "Well, it's not very good, is it? Of course, I've only tried a few simple spells myself, and they've a-"

"You do realize that practicing magic out of school is a punishable offence," Mew spoke up, grinning as the girl grew still. "At the very least you would receive a warning for your first use… but multiple uses? You might just get your wand snapped," She teased, causing the girl to turn pale. "But you didn't know, and you haven't told anyone yet right?"

"Um, no." The girl said meekly, like a child caught with their hand in the cookie jar. "You won't tell anyone, will you?" She asked, almost panicking at the idea. She had only just got here!

"Oh, don't worry," Mew dismissed her worries. "I'm sure if you show yourself to be quite gifted with you magic they might overlook it this time. I'm Mew by the way," She held out her hand.

"Hermione Granger," The bushy haired girl introduced herself. "And you are?" She asked the others in the room.

"I'm..," Ron said with a mouth full of sweets. "Ron Weasley." His muffled replay came, causing her to wrinkle her nose in disgust.

"Pleasure," She said, before looking at Harry. "And you?"

"I'm Harry Potter, nice to meet you," Harry greeted, sugar already coursing through his system. At that name, Hermione's eyes grew wide.

"Holy Cricket, you're Harry potter!" Hermione cried out in surprise. "I read all about you in-"

"You mean those fictional storied?" Harry asked with a sugar induced grin on his face. "Yeah, I heard all about them. Not an ounce of truth in the whole lot of them," He stated, much to Hermione's shock. "Unix hated those books, and how they kept filling people's heads with those fake stories."

"Oh…" Hermione said sadly as she left the room to find the toad.

"That girl was bloody mental," Ron commented once he was sure she was gone.

"Know you know how I feel about all of you guys," Mew stated before she fell asleep, leaning again Harry.

xXx

"Mew, time to wake up," Harry bravely poked the sleeping Mew. "We got to get off to see the school," He continued playfully, as Mew gave him a sleepy glare as she got up.

"Yes, I know," Mew yawned as she pulled down her trunk from above, and waited for Harry to do the same. "Where did Ron go?" She asked, noticing the boy wasn't here anymore.

"He went on a head, and we can leave our trunks," Harry stated, "They are going to have someone bring them in." He said as he left through the doorway, and Mew followed close behind.

"Alright," Mew said, still half-asleep, as the wandered out of the train and to the others.

"Right, then!" A loud voice called out over the crowd of children. Mew recognized that voice and saw the large human, Hagrid, up ahead. "First years! This way, please! Come on, now don't be shy! Come on now, hurry!" The man continued to gather all of the first years around him.

"Whoaa," Ron approached them. "That man is huge!"

"I suppose so," Mew stated, and followed the crowd as it started moving. She just wanted to go back to sleep now.

"All right, four to a boat," Hagrid told the children as the approached a large still lake, with numerous boats floating in the water. "No pushing! There is enough for everyone." He ordered some kids near the front.

Ron, Harry and Mew all took a nearby boat and soon had a fourth member among them once they kicked off the shore.

"You look nervous," Harry commented, at the trembling boy in their boat. "Is something wrong?"

"Sorry," The boy spoke hastily. "I'm just excited. I never thought I would get to be here, is all. Neville Longbottom," He greeted, his hand trembling.

"I'm Mew," Mew was the first one to greet. "And that's Ron and Harry," She introduced the other, leaving out their family names on purpose.

"N-nice to meet you," Neville spoke, but his words hitched once they rounded the corner and saw it.

There it was, situated on a cliff, with numerous land bridges spanning out to attack between the gaps. Hogwarts, in all of its glory, their school for the next seven years, and Mew's future playground.

While the others were awe struck at the sight of the magnificent castle before them, Mew looked away and down into the lake's depth. With a quick look around, to see if anyone was looking, Mew waved her hand and dim lights began to appear within the lake, but quickly died out before anyone could see them.

With her task done, Mew turned back towards the castle as it began to approach.

"Watch your heads!" Hagrid called from the leading boat, as they floated into a well-lit cave. The boats continued for a few more yards, before stopping at a platform, with a staircase leading them up.

Also, waiting for them, was another person that Mew recognized from before: McGonagall, still dressed in the same dark green colors.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," McGonagall greeted as the children exited their boats, and led them further into the castle. "Now, in a few moments, you will pass these doors and join you class mates. But before you can take your seats, you must be sorted into your houses," She looked over the children as they came to a large door, but stopped on Harry for only a moment before speaking again.

"They are Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin," With each name, McGonagall looked at certain students. "Now, while you are here, your house will be like your family. Your triumphs will earn you house points. Any rule breaking and you will lose points," She looked right as Ron for that part. "At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup. The sorting ceremony will begin momentarily," She leaves to go prepare.

"It's true then," A boy approached the trio, with a smug grin. "What they're saying on the train. Harry Potter has come to Hogwarts," At that comment, the children around began to whisper, looking at Harry. The boy paid no mind, as two large boys approached. "This is Crabbe, and Goyle, and I'm Malfoy… Draco Malfoy."

Ron began to snicker at the joke of a last name, causing Draco to glare at him.

"Think my name's funny, do you?" Draco to sneer at Ron, and looked at him, up and down. "No need to ask yours. Red hair, and a hand me down robe? You must be a Weasley," He turned, to looked at Mew. "And you, what is your name?"

"I'm Mew," Mew said, with her usual grin.

"I mean your family name," Draco scowled at her game.

"Oh, I'm just a Pokémon, nothing more, nothing less," Mew stated off-handedly, causing Draco to further scowl at her.

"I haven't heard of Pokémon, you must be one of those muggleborn," Draco spat that last word, and looked at Harry, who was glaring at Draco for his insults. "You'll soon find that some wizarding families are better off than others, Potter. Don't want to go making friends with the wrong sort. I can help you there," He extended his hand for Harry to shake.

"I think not, Malfoy," Harry nearly growled. "And, to me, it seems you know nothing of the right sort."

Before Draco could give Harry his reply, McGonagall returned and smacked him on his shoulder with a piece of pater. Draco gave a glare to the Professor, but decided to retreat for now.

"Well, he was rather fun to wind up," Mew grinned, causing Harry to relax and return to his usual self.

"We're ready for you now," McGonagall interrupted their moment, and lead the children through the two large doors and into the Great Hall, where four long tables with many kids staring at them, as well as floating candles. The roof appears to be the sky. "All right, will you wait along here, please? Now, before we begin, Professor Dumbledore would like to say a few words."

Mew and Harry, along with the rest of the kids, all stared at the man that sat at the head of a large table upfront. With him sat many other adults, the teaching staff of Hogwarts.

Dumbledore rose from his seat to address the crowd, "I have a few start of term notices I wish to announce. The first years please note that the dark forest is strictly forbidden to all students. Also, our caretaker, Mr. Filch," He motioned to an younger look man, holding a tabby, "has asked me to remind you that the 3rd floor corridor on the right hand side is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a most painful death. Thank you." He finished before taking his seat.

McGonagall went forth, and stood infront of the Staff Table, where a stool and an old hat sat. Much to all the new comer's surprise, the hat began to sing.

"Oh you may not think I'm pretty,

But don't judge on what you see,

I'll eat myself if you can find

A smarter hat than me.

You can keep your bowlers black,

Your top hats sleek and tall,

For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat

And I can cap them all.

There's nothing hidden in your head

The Sorting Hat can't see,

So try me on and I will tell you

Where you ought to be.

You might belong in Gryffindor,

Where dwell the brave at heart,

Their daring, nerve, and chivalry

Set Gryffindors apart;

You might belong in Hufflepuff,

Where they are just and loyal,

Those patient Hufflepuffs are true

And unafraid of toil;

Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,

if you've a ready mind,

Where those of wit and learning,

Will always find their kind;

Or perhaps in Slytherin

You'll make your real friends,

Those cunning folks use any means

To achieve their ends.

So put me on! Don't be afraid!

And don't get in a flap!

You're in safe hands (though I have none)

For I'm a Thinking Cap!"

"When I call your name, you will come forth, I shall place the Sorting Hat on your head, and you will be sorted into your house." McGonagall spoke once the hat was done, and began to list names off her list.

"Which house do you think you two will get in?" Ron whispered to them, as Hermione was called up. "I'm getting into Gryffindor, for sure."

"No idea," Harry admitted, and looked at Mew for any insight.

"You are definitely a Gryffindor," Mew told him, humming the hat's song in her head. "It really suits you, with all that trouble you keep getting into," She said, causing Harry to blush. "As for me? I don't know, I could see myself in any of them, and yet none of them."

"What do you mean any of them, yet none?" Ron asked her, but was force to leave when his name was called.

"Gryffindor!" The Sorting Hat declared, causing the nearest table from Mew to cheer loudly. Ron walked over to his new classmates, with a large grin on his face, but his eyes kept glancing at Harry and Mew.

"Harry Potter," McGonagall called, and the room fell into a hushed silence.

"Go on Harry," Mew pushed him forward, where Harry nervously went to the front. Mew could tell that all of the sudden attention was getting to him. 'This is why we use that fake name in public,' Mew sighed internally. 'That, and I did liberate him from his awful family.'

Everyone watched as Harry took his seat, and the Sorting Hat was placed on his head. Not a single person moved as Harry was being read.

"Gryffindor!" The Sorting Hat exclaimed, and an immense cheer came from the Gryffindor table. Some could even hear the Weasley twins chanting how they 'Got Potter.'

"Mew Pokemon," McGonagall called, and Mew happily strolled up to the stool, and sat down.

'Oh my…' Was the first thing Mew heard the Sorting Hat say. 'I honestly thought that the Potter kid had lost it there for a moment, but... Merlin.' The Hat swore.

'Yeah, it can be a bit much,' Mew commented. 'Most would never believe much of what you saw about me anyway, without being labeled insane. But, hey, that just tells you the kind of fun you can expect from me,' She shrugged.

'Alright, enough of that,' The Sorting Hat readied itself to do its job. 'Now let's see… I can see so much of all of the houses in here… Brave as a Gryffindor, and just as crazy. Loyal like a Hufflepuff, and are…would you call it just or merciful? I wouldn't know. You are also very wise, and have a sharp mind, which could be accounted towards your age of-'

'Really want to tell me how old I am?' Mew asked playful, playing the part of a human woman.

'Right, right. Sorry,' The Hat apologized. 'And you also are a very cunning...Pokemon. I see that you have already set something up the moment you set foot on the ground. But his makes quite the issue of where to put you. Ah, I know!'

The Sorting Hat takes in a breath.

xXx

**_Author's Note: _**_Surprise! This here is an announcement of Mew's poll! That is right. You! And I mean you! Get to decide where Mew gets sorted! Cast your votes now! I will tally them all up on November 13__th__ at midnight! So vote! I accept either review votes, or votes on the poll I am setting up._


	4. Chapter 3

**_Author's Note: _**_Well then, I have received quite a number of messages and reviews about my polls, so I am glad to say that they are now closed. _

_HiddenHero220: Cliffhangers aren't mean, they are just a form of psychological… Nightmare._

_Wolfeinstein24: Snape bashing… I will leave that up to Mew to decide what to do with him. As for the Weasleys, Mew has only really met the three of them. The twins in passing, and Ron briefly before she went to sleep. So it is still up in the air on what I am going to do with them._

_Guisnperman: Sorry about chapter 2, but I am from the generations where Machops and Mankeys were the main work force in building. And in all honestly, I just don't like how Timbur and his evolutions look._

_Rotomknight: Jesus, you really do write a lot. Thanks for some more great advice, but I might not be able to fix it all in one fail swoop. As for your ideas on the Twi-Wizard, I've already got it all planned out, with some special twist._

_Talkingbirdguy: Yes, Unown will be much like a spy system for Mew, but they won't be all knowing. So there will be some things that even the Unown will have to hunt down to find the information. Like they won't know the locations of all of the Horcrux, or Sirius is really innocent until they put an effort in finding it._

_Now then, time for the results of the Poll._

_In last place, like always: Hufflepuff._

_In third place is: Ravenclaw._

_And the winner of Mew is…_

_…_

_And let me tell you, this was a close race with only the victor by one single vote. And since it was so close, I've add a little twist. Sorry, not back to the results._

_The winner is…_

**Chapter 3: **Pause for Dramatic Effect

"Gryffindor!" The Soring Hat declared, causing for Mew's new classmates to cheer and Harry to grow a large grin.

'Looks like I still get some more time with Harry,' Mew mused as she went to take her seat. 'I was kinda hoping to have to sneak around.' She thought as she sat down next to Harry.

"Your attention, please." McGonagall dings on her cub. "The Headmaster has some words to say before the feast begin," She motions to the old man in the center of the table.

Dumbledore stood up from his seat at the table and scanned the sea of students, stopping on Harry for only a moment before continued. "Let the feast…begin," He declared with a wave of his hands as platters of food appeared on the tables.

"Neat," Harry commented before he began to put food on his plate. Mew just grabbed a nearby apple to munch on. Ron, to Harry's left, was stuffing his faces like he hasn't had a decent meal in a while

"Nice to see you Neville," Mew spoke, looking on the other side of the table. "Good to see you got into my house. I'm sure we will have all kinds of fun with Harry and me." She smiled, causing Neville to give a nervous laugh.

"Yeah, just glad there are some people here I know now," Neville looked over at Ron and Harry. "It should make it easier to survive school, and some of the teachers," He glanced over at the staff table, and Mew followed his stare towards a pale man in black robes.

"Why does he look so… greasy?" Mew asked, noticing the shine of his hair from the lights. "Is he one of those humans that don't like getting clean, like Harry when he was a child?" She joked, getting her friend's attention.

"What about me?" Harry turned to look at Mew before staring at who she was looking at. "And who is human looking Zubat?" He questioned, getting some stares at but ignored them.

"That is Professor Snape," Neville began to whisper, like Snape could hear them from all the way up there. "He is the Potion's Teacher, and Head of Slytherin. My gran told me to be careful around him, something about him not having that good of a past."

"A bad past, huh?" Mew asked, glancing at Snape. "Well you won't have much to worry about that Neville, Mew is here to take care of her friends, even from that greasy Zubat," She attempted to comfort the boy, and saw him glow at mentioning the word friend.

"You think I am your friend?" Neville asked hesitantly, looking in-between the two.

"Of course you are our friend Neville," Harry smiled and threw his arm around Ron, nearly causing the boy to choke on his food. "We are all friends here, and we always take care of our friends," He sent them a grin as Ron finally swallowed.

"Bloody hell, Harry," Ron swore as he took in a breath. "You nearly ended me right there."

"Sorry," Harry apologized, slightly embarrassed at Mew's giggles of his foolishness.

Mew, now finished with her first apple, reached for another one to eat. Unfortunately, a ghostly head had popped out from her fruit bowl, and was staring right at her.

"Hello! How are you?" The head suddenly spoke loudly, startling many of the nearby students from his loud voice. "Welcome to Gryffindor," He greeted as many other ghost begin pouring from the walls, and sailing around the room.

All around the room, you could hear students shouting at the ghost from their sudden appearance with a mixture of amusement, awe, and fear.

"Hello, Sir Nicholas," The elder red head, Percy, approached the group of first years. "Have a nice summer?" He asked the ghost as it rose up from the table to hang above it.

"Dismal," Nicholas said glumly. "Once again, my request to join the headless hunt has been denied," He stated, with his face showing that this was far from the first time he had been denied.

"Hey, I know you!" Ron called out, getting the ghost's attention. "You're Nearly Headless Nick!" He pointed at him with excitement of seeing the fabled Gryffindor Ghost.

"I prefer Sir Nicholas if you don't mind," Nicholas corrected the boy, he was a gentleman and deserved the right to his whole title, even in death.

"How are you nearly headless?" Harry questioned, looking closely at the ghost's neck, seeing a narrow line. "You look pretty headless."

"Like this," Nicholas replied by grabbing the top of his head and pulling it to the side, causing his head to just dangle off the side by a thread of skin. This sight caused all the nearby students to look away in disgust, or to keep staring in renewed fear/awe.

"Is that why you weren't allowed to join?" Harry asked, unaffected by Nicholas' trick. He has been around far too many ghost Pokémon to fear a human one. "The Headless Hunt I mean, just because of that little pit of flesh?"

"Sadly, yes," Nicholas sighed as he set his head right. "Just because the axe was just a little too dull to cut through, leaving just half an inch of skin!" He finished in a huff before floating away to join the other ghosts in the hall.

"See, I told you it was going to be interesting," Mew grinned as she plucked her new apple from the pile. "Very, very interesting."

xXx

After the students were dismissed from the hall, all of the first years were gathered up by Gryffindor's' perfects as the other students went on their own way. Percy was the one currently leading them as the girl went off to talk to their head about something.

"Gryffindors, follow me please," Percy told the group as he led them away from the great all, and past four large hourglasses, each with a different animal on them for each house. "Keep up, thank you." He continued to speak as he brought the first years to a large stair way, with large moving stares.

"Do they have psychic types here?" Harry whispered to Mew at the sight of the floating stares.

"No," Mew giggled at his naivety. "This is just one of the many ways that humans have overcomplicated magic, just for show," She claimed as the stairs landed before them. "Doesn't mean it won't be fun though, just that it could be easier to deal with."

"Keep up, please and follow me," Percy spoke up over Mew, ushering the children up the newly lain stairs. "Quickly now, come on. Come on." He tried to rush the students up the stairs and pass many staring pictures. It was like Percy had someone to meet… alone.

"Mew, that picture's moving!" Neville nudged Mew as they walked, and pointed toward one of the walls of pictures. Ron was doing the same to Harry, but pointing at one of the other walls.

"I think she fancies you," Harry joked, seeing one of the pictures waving at Ron with a handkerchief.

As they continued to follow the rushing Perfect, they ended up approaching a life sized painting of a large woman in a pink dress.

"Password?" The Pink Woman asked the group as Percy stepped forward.

"Caput Draconis," Percy stated as the woman gave him a nod before opening up like a door, revealing a gape in the wall. "Follow me, everyone. Keep up, quickly, come on." He told the first years as he entered the doorway, into a red and gold room, with stairways on both sides.

"Nice color scheme," Mew idly commented on, staring at the nice warm fireplace.

"Gather 'round here," Percy then called out, getting all of the first years' attention. "Welcome to the Gryffindor Common Room. Boys' dormitories, upstairs and down to your left. Girls, the same on your right. You'll find that your belongings have already been brought up," He finished his speech before going upstairs in a hurry.

"Your brother seems in a hurry," Harry noted Percy's odd behavior at leaving all the First years without instruction.

"He must be excited to be back, he is a nut for studying," Ron commented, looking where his brother retreated. "He barely left his room all summer, except to feed the owl."

"Hmm," Mew pondered as she looked at the stairs as well before grinning in realization. 'Aw, young love. So cute~' "Yeah, I'm sure he spend a lot of time waiting for the owl when it flew away."

"Yeah, he did," Ron confirmed her suspicion.

xXx

"Hermione, Hermione. Are you awake?" Mew called out into the darkness of the Girl's Dorm. When no replied came, Mew figured that she was finally asleep, thankfully. The girl just wouldn't stop with her questions about Mew's hair, or of the magical world. 'I should introduce her to the Unown one day, that should keep her off my back.'

With everyone else in her dorm now asleep, Mew slipped out of her bed in her blue night gown before sneaking down the stair way to the common room, where she found Harry waiting for her.

"About time Mew, what took so long?" Harry complained as he lay down on the couch.

"Sorry, Hermione kept going on, and on with her questions and her books," Mew apologized as he helped Harry up. "It even took a while for my Yawn to take effect on her, that girl has some willpower when it comes to knowledge." She complimented before seeing how Harry was no dressed.

Harry was currently wearing a ninja suit, with two small dark red triangles on his hand, and one larger triangle on his back. The main chest of the suit was black, while the limbs and the lower face mask was a dark grey color.

"Good to see you brought your Zoroark suit," Mew stated, while Harry pulled out a few piece of paper from his suit's pouch.

"Yeah, almost left it if Mime Jr. didn't catch me before I left," He stated as he unfolded the papers, and placed them on the table, showing a map of Hogwarts. "Now, where shall we start?"

Mew looked over the map for a moment, before picking one up of the outside. "I'll be checking out their Forbidden Forest and checkup how the lake team is doing," She stated before handing Harry another piece of paper that he took. "I want you to see what Dumbledore put in the 3rd floor corridor, and why he doesn't want anyone there, alright."

Harry gave Mew a silent nod before he ninja ran from the room, and Mew just shook her head in a silent amusement. 'I wonder how long this ninja phase is going to last. But at least he isn't trying to be an astronaut again.' She chuckled at the memory before going to the window.

Mew opened up the window, and let in the cool air of the forest rush into the air. Outside, it was all illuminated by the moon's light, giving Mew an excellent view of all that was below her. With a quick look around below her for any Perfects or Staff, Mew jumped from the tower, letting herself down gently with her Psychic.

Once on the ground, Mew rushed along the ground, having to take some detours due to incoming Perfects before she continued to the Forest.

Mew continued to run till she reached the edge of the Forest so that she could get her first good look, and the Unown didn't give it justice in its description. Just from what Mew could see, the forest went on for miles around, far out of Hogwarts' grounds. If Mew was to judge, she would claim that this forest of tall trees would be a great home for ghost types, and poison types.

With her now going into a wilder area, away from the humans, Mew shifted her form to that of an Arcanine before she rushed off into the darkness.

xXx

(Meanwhile)

Harry held his breath as stood in place next to the many suits of armor. It was only when the patrol of Hufflepuff Perfects had based that he finally released his breath.

'I really should thank Zoroark and Hypno for this more often,' Harry thought as he looked at his armored hand. 'It took forever for them to get it to work correctly, and a whole lot of Zoroark's fur,' He thought as he canceled the illusion on his suit before running down the stairway toward the 3rd floor.

"Alright, almost there," Harry said to himself as he rounded the corner, and face to face with a grinning ghost holding Mr. Filch's cat by her tail. When the ghost saw Harry, he put the cat behind his back… his transparent back.

"My, my, my. What are you doing out of bed…" The ghost paused to look closely at Harry, noting the messy hair and green eyes. "Lil' Potter? Sneaking around on your first night in Hogwarts, so eager to break the rules aren't we?" He mused.

"How do people keep doing that?" Harry huffed as he pulled off the mask. "It's like it's pointless to even where a mask when people can recognize me like that," He looked through the ghost at the cat. "And what are you planning to do with the cat Mr. …?"

"I am Peeves the Poltergeist of this place, with the prime purpose of pulling pranks on the people of this place," Peeves said, poking Harry's head with each P word before Harry batted away the hand. "As for what I am doing to Mrs. Norris, that is none of you business. So what is to keep me from alerting any nearby Perfects of you little late night stroll?" He smiled, excepting Harry to grow scared like the Weasleys did their first time out.

"Breaking rules, having fun, planning on causing some entertainment for sure amusement. The usual," Harry stated, dismissing Peeves' threat. "As it stands, I'm just going to break into the supposedly dangerous room on this floor. Want to come?" Harry offered Peeves, catching the poltergeist off guard by the request.

"Hm…" Peeves thought aloud while tapping his chin. "Let's see… I could either rat you out to the Perfects to get you in trouble, but then I will have to explain about the cat which will involve the squib," He moved Mrs. Norris to his other hand, ignoring her protests. "Or I could just follow you, leave the cat in the room and if either of you die I will just claim it was your entire fault… I'm in!" He declared, smiling down at Harry.

"Great," Harry grinned back as he walked past Peeves, and down the corridor. "Off to excitement."

xXx

(Back to Mew)

Mew launched another Flame Burst into the swarm of spiders that have been attacking her since she got a few miles into the forest.

'What is with all these spiders?' She wondered to herself as she rolled to the side to avoid one leaping on to her. She sent a flamethrower to the group to her left as she continued to run further into the forest. 'It's like they don't understand that I am going to roast them.'

Mew continued to run for another few hundred yards, before she came to something that caused her to take pause. She saw what looked like another group of spiders attacking a… what were they called again… a centaur?

"Get-Get off me you damned spiders!" The Centaur yelled, and Mew noticed the voice sounded rather young. And if there was one thing Mew couldn't stand, it was a child in danger, so she charged at the group of spiders with a mighty roar.

And it was the Roar of an Arcanine that caused the spiders to get off the child, and run in fear of the magical noise. But the roar had also scared the centaur, who tried to run away as well, but the spiders had left his legs bound in web.

As Mew approached the boy, she could hear him shouting for her to leave as he threw whatever stick or rock he could find on the ground. But they boy stopped once Mew stood over his form, and he closed his eyes to accept whatever fate was now destined for him.

"Why are you closing your eyes?" Mew asked, causing the boy's eyes to snap back open. "You look like I am about to eat you are something. And no offence, but you look too smart to eat."

The child just stared at Mew and blinked, as if trying to understand what was going on. And while he was trying to understand her, Mew had bent down and began to pull of the webbing with her teeth and quickly burned it inside her mouth.

With the webbing now gone from his legs, the centaur stood up and trotted in place for a bit.

"Um.. many thanks… Lion?" He asked in confusion of the whole situation.

"It is no issue young one, and the name is Mew," She dismissed the thanks, before looking around a bit. "And if you don't mind me asking, what is with all these large spiders around here?" She asked in curiosity, this was supposed to be next to a school after all.

"Yes, those spiders around here are a part of a large spider type known as Arcomantual. They were brought here by the groundskeeper, Hagrid," He spat the last name, not liking the half-giant's dangerous pets.

"So… the school lets a group of large spiders that can kill nearly any of their students and overrun the school… huh," Mew thought, chalking it up to another of the reasons to hate Dumbledore. "Well then, it was nice meeting you…"

"Magor, I am Magor." Magor told Mew and bowed his head. "And I owe you my life Mew, and I will work hard to repay it if we ever meet again."

"Yes, till we meet again," Mew smiled as she ran back to the school, she still needed to check up on one more thing.

XxX

(Harry Time)

"So this is it?" Harry asked, as he looked at the plain wooden door that was supposedly forbidden. He jiggled the handle seeing that it was locked. "And it is locked."

"Oh, what is this? A locked door? Whatever shall we do?" Peeves asked dramatically, swinging the hissing cat around. "Why don't you just magic the door…" He paused, to see Harry pull out a lock picking kit and begin to work on the lock. Peeves just sighed at this. "Potter, do you really think a magical school would be effected by-"

"Done," Harry stated as he clicked the door open to look back at Peeves. "You were saying?" He asked, pushing the door open.

Peeves just stared back at Harry for a moment before shrugging his shoulder and following him into the forbidden room.

"Peeves… what is that thing?" Harry asked as the poltergeist floating into the room, pointing to the other side of the room where a large furry mass was moving.

"Well that lil'Potter is a… a… Cerberus!" Peeves yelled as he shot back out the door and Harry was quick to follow as they both slammed the door closed as the Cerberus charged at them. "What is a bloody Cerberus doing in here?!" He shouted in fear.

"I don't know, maybe this is Dumbledore's idea of a joke?" Harry suggested as they leaned against the door, as he looked to Peeves. "And where is the cat?" He asked, noticing it was gone.

"Oh it's…" Peeves trailed off, as they heard the cat behind the door crying out. "It's dinner." He finished as he flew away, not wanting to get caught with the dead cat.

"Wait. Peeves? Peeves?!" Harry called out, but the poltergeist just ignored him and flew through the wall. Harry looked back to the door and swore as silence feel. "Arceus damn it, Peeves." Harry pulled his mask back up and ran back to his dorm, he had enough of tonight as it was.

xXx

(Mew O'Clock)

Mew stood at the edge of the lake, back in her cat form as she stared into the dark water. She looked around to see if anymore perfects were patrolling before diving into the lake.

She sank deeper and deeper into the darkness of the lake till she came to the spot she was looking for. Before her, was a large pink sphere that pushed the water away from the inside but she went through it easily into the drier inside.

Once Mew was inside the sphere she looked around to see Digglets, Machamps and Kadabras working to dig out what appeared to be a large stone sphere.

"_So, how goes the work?"_ Mew, asked causing some of the Pokemon to look over at her and wave.

"_Well, the work is going quite smoothly,_" A Kadabra answered her at it walked towards her. "_Excavation of the sphere is going quite well. I expect it to be unearthed completely by month's end" _He said proudly, and Mew nodded her head.

_"Good to hear,"_ She looked back at the sphere in wonder. "_Once it is done, we will find out what kept the Unown from entering. Who knows what sort of thing these humans could have made,"_ Mew smiled, as Kadabra agreed. Ever since coming here, many psychic Pokémon have come to enjoy the human's new take on magic and wanted to study it.

"_Yes, it is only a matter of time now,"_ Kadabra finished as he went back to helping the others keep up the barrier.

Mew took one last look at the sphere. 'Yes, I wonder what secrets you are hiding, Hogwarts.' She wondered to herself before she teleported away to her bed and cuddled into the sheets. 'But I can wait… I can wait.'


	5. Chapter 4

**_Author's Note:_**_ Sweet Merlin riding Arceus, you guys really like this story. Not even pass 20,000 words and it already has 82 favorites and 107 followers. You guys are just awesome, and since I finally have an actually schedule to write by, due to the demand for more stories, updating for my popular stories will be more frequent. _

_I will tell you that the First Year will mostly be the same, but it will slowly change starting the second year onward._

_Talkingbirdguy: You guys are the ones who put Mew in Gryffindor, I just wrote it down. As for how Mew reacts to Fluffy… there will be a movie reference, but just not that one._

_Kaws: Don't worry, this will all be explained in the story or by Hermione's Q&A when she finds out._

_DarkKitsuneFluffy: She isn't a snake in lion's clothing; she is a Mew in lion's clothing._

_Ultima-owner: In the famous words of River Song "Spoilers." So I can't say what it is yet, but I can say you are incorrect in your guesses._

**Chapter 4: **First Day at School.

When morning rose, all of the First Years were ushered out of bed by the perfects and guided to the Great Hall for breakfast. All throughout the hall, the students could be seen sitting together with there friends or family members who were still at school.

The excitement of the First Years has spread to the rest of the years as they talked adamantly to one another of the upcoming school year and what to expect from the teachers and the classes… well most of them were speaking adamantly.

While Harry chatted away with Ron and Neville about the upcoming school day, Mew's head was laying on the table fast asleep again. She was a lot of things: A Pokémon, a Legendary, a god. But one thing she was not was a morning person; she was more of a late-afternoon kind of Pokémon.

So while Mew was enjoying her few minutes left of sleep, the worst possible thing to happen happened.

"Hey Harry, shouldn't you wake her up?" Ron asked, looking past him to look at Mew. "I mean, she hasn't even eaten anything yet, and breakfast is one of the most important meals."

"Um, no Ron, that would be a very bad idea," Harry spoke quickly, trying to dissuade that idea. "She isn't really that much of a morning person, and… well let's just say it isn't good for her to be woken up right now."

"Aw come off it, Harry," Ron dismissed the warning and got up. He walked past Harry to stand over Mew, ignoring the worried look on his face. "What is the worst that can hap-" He stopped moving the moment he touched Mew's shoulder.

Ever so slowly, Ron began to tip back as his body refused to move and land hard on his side.

"I tried to warn him," Harry sighed at the sight and turned back to look at the shocked faces. "That is why you don't wake up Mew when she is napping."

"W-what did she do to him?" Neville stuttered. Harry opened his mouth to reply, but a louder voice called out.

"What is going on here?" McGonagall demanded as she walked over to Ron, her gaze sweeping over the sea of faces. "Well then?"

"I'm sorry Professor, I tried to warn him," Harry spoke up and McGonagall's eyes snap to him. "Mew has… a special magic that runs in her family, so-"

"Ah, so it was young Pokémon who did this," McGonagall stated and reached for Mew to get some answers.

"No!" Harry and Neville shouted when they saw that action, but it was too late as McGonagall too fell to the ground, unable to move.

"Should have listened," Harry sighed and looked around the now building crowd around them. With their attention all around them, he decided to speak up and got out of his seat. "Alright, I am going to say this just once! Touching Mew is-"

"What are you shouting about, Potter?" Snape spoke snidely as he pushed his way through the crowd. Once he broke through, he looked down at the two paralyzed bodies and his eyes flashed with joy before quickly hidden. "Only a day and you are already getting into trouble?"

"Wait, but Mew-" Harry tried to explain, but was cut off again as Snape gazed over at Mew.

"Ah, so you had help as well then?" Snape readily assumed as he reached over for Mew to wake her up. This time, Harry didn't give any form of warning as Snape touched Mew and fell paralyzed with the other bodies.

"Alright, never touch Mew when she is asleep!" Harry spoke up once Snape was out of the way. "Her magic will think it is an attack, and will do," He motions over to the bodies. "That."

At that comment, everyone quickly moved to give Mew plenty of space, less they join those on the floor.

With the people now backing away, Harry took his seat near Mew again. He looked over to see his all but one Gryffindor backed away.

"So, how was your morning Hermione?" Harry asked the remaining lion, who was looking at Mew in curiosity.

"Quite fine…" Hermione trialed off in thought before looking at Harry. "Is she really apart of _The_ Pokémon family?"

"I know of none others," Harry replied, eating into a piece of bacon. "Why you ask?"

"Oh, sorry. I didn't mean to be impolite… but I just didn't think they would be magical," Hermione tried to correct herself.

"How do you know about Mew's family?" Neville asked from nearby, still keeping a distance from Mew. "I never heard of them before in the magical community.

"Well, they are quite well known in the…um… muggle world," Hermione paused to think of the word before continuing. "Their family seemed to appear out of nowhere nearly a decade ago, and has managed to gain a strong hold on nearly all from of stocks. It is said whatever company they invest in become golden, like they know what companies are going to go big."

"Yeah," Harry agrees with a chuckle. "Xatu always does seem to know which are going to be big in the future," He smiles at the inside joke. "They also are majority stock holder for Apple Inc." He continued to joke about.

"I know, it's just hard to believe they got magic and all. One of the richest families in the muggle world and they got a witch and all." Hermione smiled.

"Yeah…" Harry agreed idly. "I think classes are about to start anyway," He got a nod of confirmation from Hermione. "Pass me that apple, will you?" Harry asked, pointing over to the bowl near Neville.

Neville grabbed one of the apples and tossed it over to Harry, but it was snagged in mid-air by the now awake Mew. The sudden movement caused many of the magical folks still watching her to jump back.

"All right, let's get moving," Mew spoke between bites as she walked past the bodies. Her remaining friend share a look before rushing after her, there was no telling what Mew could do alone.

XxX

As it turned out, none of the Gryffindors ended up having class before lunch today. They were supposed to have Transfiguration followed up by Potions class, but both Professors were in the Hospital Wing for touching Mew.

So with nothing to do, the group ended up splitting up with Mew dragging Harry away to the lake and Hermione dragging Neville off to the Library.

Together, Harry and Mew found a nice quite spot at the lake away from all of the other students so they could talk freely.

"Did you have fun last night?" Mew asked teasingly. "I sure did! I ended up having to fight wave after wave of giant spiders who were out for lil 'ol me."

"Sure they did," Harry chuckled as he shook his head. "My guess is that you just ran head first into their territory and started fighting anything that got in your way."

"That's right, I fought in self-defense," Mew giggled as she continued. "And while I was bravely fighting all those spiders off, I found a new friend. He is Magor, one of those half-human and half non-Ponyta. "

"Centaurs," Harry replied, as he rolled his eyes.

"Yep, those guys," Mew agreed. "And after that I checked out the lake team, and found out it will take an entire month to get it excavated." She sighed, and Harry raised his brow.

"Are you ever planning on telling me what is down there?" He asked, but sighed when Mew just stared back at him. "Well, my night wasn't as eventful. I found out what was behind the door on the 3rd corridor, and it turned out to be a very large three headed dog."

"Really? How big? Do you think it would be good to fight?" Mew asked rapidly before Harry held up his hand to stop her.

"Not really sure," He admitted and began to look a bit sheepish. "I kinda had to run away from it, due to…"

"You got scared and ran away," Mew smiled as Harry blushed in embarrassment. "Don't worry, I will check up on that later. You can keep exploring, we still got a lot of ground to cover around here." She leaned her head back to look up at the castle. "And soon, Dumbledore won't know what hit him."

After that the chatting died down to Mew poking fun at Harry for running way. Once she ran out of chicken/cat jokes, the two of them left to eat lunch with Neville and Hermione before heading off to their next class.

XxX

The first year Gryffindors and Slytherin stood outside on of the various exit of the schools as they stood with a broom at their side on the ground. Their teacher, Madam Hooch, paces up and down infront of the class as her hawk like eyes looks them over.

"Good afternoon, class," Madam Hooch finally speaks after several moments of silence.

"Good afternoon, Madam Hooch," The class replied back.

"Welcome to your first flying lesson," Madam Hooch said as she looked at all of them. "Well, what are you waiting for? Everyone step up to the left side of their broomstick. Come on now, hurry up." She ushered the class as they moved into position. "Stick your right hand over the broom and say, Up!"

As the class breaks down to the many different students yelling up repeatedly at their broom with only a few actually getting it on the first try; Harry, Mew, and Draco. Madam Hooch looks over as some of the class just bends down to get their broom and sighs.

"Hard to tell if it's the lack of talents, or lack of good brooms," She mumbles to herself before addressing the class. "Now, once you've got hold of your broom, I want you to mount it. And grip it tight, you don't want to be sliding off the end."

As by her orders, the class mounts their brooms. Harry cast a glance at his friends still here, and sees both Neville and Hermione looking rather nervous, and Mew looking like… well like Mew.

"When I blow my whistle, I want each of you to kick off from the ground, hard," Madam Hooch continued to instruct them. "Keep your broom stead, hover for a moment and then lean forward slightly and touch back down," She looks over the class. "On my whistle…3…2…"

As soon as she blew her whistle, Neville begins to drift up into the air.

"Mr. Longbottom," Madam Hooch called to him, but Neville was too afraid to answer as his broom when higher and higher. "Mr. Longbottom! Mr. Longbottom!" She begins to shout as he begins to soar away.

As the speed begins to pick up, Neville begins to shout for help as he loses control over the broom.

As Neville is shouting in the air, Mew and Harry share a look. Before Neville's broom could hit the wall he was flying at, the broom quickly pulled up as Mew used her Psychic to take control.

Neville is now holding on for dear life as the broom goes up, but it thankfully begins to even out and slows down. Neville has his eyes shut tight, afraid of what ever might happen next, so he didn't see the broom slowly begin to decent to the ground till his legs dangled only a foot off the ground.

"Alright, off the broom, ," Madam Hooch ordered, hiding her relief no one was hurt. She ended up having to pry Neville's fingers off the broom for him to get off. Once his feet meet the ground, he falls over from the lack of feeling and is helped up by Hooch.

"Everyone's to keep their feet firmly on the ground," Madam Hooch sighed as she held the boy. "I will be right back after I take Mr. Longbottom to the Hospital Wing," She told them as she left.

The moment she entered the building, the kids all began to chat loudly about what just happened but none louder than Draco.

"Did you see his face?" Draco snickered. "Maybe if the fat lump had given this a squeeze, he'd have remembered to fall on his fat hat," He laughed, as he picked up the Remembrall Neville got in the mail.

At the sight of their friend's stole property, Harry and Mew share a look before a smile appears on their face. It was time to play.

"Give it here, Malfoy," Harry demanded as he walked to Draco, and Mew walked off to the side.

"No, I think I'll leave it somewhere for Longbottom to find," He smirks as he pushes pass Mew and to the broom, missing the smile that graced her lips. "How 'bout up on the room?" Draco begins to hover in the air before he soars off. "What's the matter, Potter? Bit beyond your reach?"

Harry stares at him for a bit before looking back down at Mew, who gives him a thumbs up. With that, Harry looks back at Draco trying to hide a smile.

"You know Malfoy, it is quite dangerous on these school brooms," Harry smirked. Draco was about to make a snide comeback, but was forced to grip his broom as it falls two feet suddenly. "Never know when the old charms will just ware off."

At that comment, Mew decides to give Draco a bit more of a ride as she forces the broom to fly at quick speeds. Everyone down below could hear his screams of terror as the broom does random sharp turns, and even a barrel roll at one point. It was only after about four minutes that Mew decided to give the boy some mercy as she had Draco shoot over the wall and out of sight of the other students. Only she knew that he would be landing in the lack any second now.

"Whelp, I think that is all for today," Harry gives a loud yawn, but everyone else was too stunned and staring at the wall. "See ya' guys latter. Coming Mew?" He asked, and together they left the gaping class behind.

As the walk inside, Harry leans over and whispers, "So you got it?" He asked, and Mew rolled her eyes.

"Who do you think I am?" Mew asked sarcastically. "Of course I did," She told him as she removes a ten inch want of Hawthorn wood from her sleeve. "Like to see Draco do magic without this."

And with that the mischievous duo broke down laughing in the empty hallway.


End file.
